oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrymir Asgeiri
Skrymir is the daughter J-hara Uchawi and Brunhilde Asgeiri. History Skrymir had a simple, short childhood; simple in the sense where placing children in a demi-plane was normal. Her demi-plane was one that closely resembled a heavily wooded forest with snow covered mountains in the distance, her home being an enormous logged cabin that she shared with her several other brothers and sisters. Almost immediately, it was clear that Skrymir was different from her other siblings, not only physically, but emotionally as well. She didn't hold her mothers strength and height, nor did she hold her fathers galaxian looks, while her emotional behavior was erratic and off the walls; much different than her fathers calm and nearly emotionless appearance and her mothers cold shoulder vibes with her impeccable rages. Skrymir grew to be more athletic in the sense of flexibility towards her mother and a livelier emotional state, but also learned to listen to their every command willingly. Growing up, Skrymir made sure that she knew of the world she was going to be dropped into before just being set in and took up a fascination with the shengese culture, so much so she set her dexterous ways on the blade of the Katana and always wanted to wear their traditional attire. Her mother, realizing her eagerness to learn the ways of the blade brought in a special instructor to teach her and watching as Skrymir quickly mastered it. But it wasn't enough for Skrymir. She needed more. She needed to be stronger. At the moment, the young girl was wielding it with one hand, her right, but her left was empty..The next few days, Skrymir trained with holding the blade in only her left hand until eventually she was able to duel wield two katana's easily. Skrymir's father also spent time with her in the demi plane and tried to pull out the magic within her that he knew was there..but to no luck. Skrymir was unable to even do magical tricks, but nonetheless, her father believed in her and continues to push her until this very day to pull the magic from within. Her mother, realizing Skrymir's potential with a blade and her eagerness to strive to be better at her weapon snatched up the talent quickly; building Skrymir to be a great weapon against even the mightiest of foes. Brunhilde warned her of certain people to not be trusted and about silly emotions she may feel, telling her daughter to not fall into them or it will just be a weakness to herself. Skrymir, not wanting to be a weakness to her mother, father and any other of her family members, gave a promise that she wouldn't give into any potential emotions that may get in her way. Skrymir often finds that her thoughts seem to be...a little wild. She struggles walking the thin line of her mothers gift of the light and her fathers gift of the void, both easily capable of tipping her one way or the other. She tries to remain as neutral as possible, but she does hold her mothers stubbornness and rage and with the void lingering at her very soul...it can cause great havoc should she give into it's cold embrace. Reaching the ripe age of 18, her mother plucked the newly young woman from her protective demi-plane and finally placed her into the real world, to which luckily Skry had given all her free time in the plane to learn before hand. Upon her first step into normal time, she immediately heard whispers of several fliers looking for new-coming adventurers to test their might against whatever needed to be taken care of at the time and she answered them...before even settling into her new home. After completing the few missions successfully, she was finally able to take her time with returning back to Wrathia, her mothers kingdom that she would be staying at. She was scheduled to meet her half brother, Knayde Asgeir, who was acting as leader as their mother was off protecting innocents and doing her godly duties. As she stepped foot into the frozen land of Wrathia, she couldn't help but feel pride for her mother and brother's kingdom, seeing how lively it was even in the chilling northerlands with little to no magic. Right as she entered through the kingdom gates, she was greeted with firm nods from the men and small smiles form the women and children. As she passed by the stables on the way to the castle, she had taken notice that one of the horses was giving them trouble as several citizens tried to coax it into the stall. Skrymir followed the noises, curiously, watching the scene for only a moment and then moving in herself. She raised her hands towards the large, 11ft tall Clydesdale, the large horse still throwing its fit until Skrymir's hand actually touched the creatures nose, leaving it to suddenly grow still and submissive to the young girl. On lookers watched Skrymir strangely as she controlled the once havoc bearing horse, herself feeling a connection move through herself and through the beast in front of her. She moved the horse into the stables and secured it in place, giving a determined smile to the ones who were trying to coral it before and then headed back out into the snowy streets silently. When she finally found her way to the castle gates, she was told where she was to meet Knayde and that it would only be a few more minutes until he arrived. She was lead to the spot and was left to wait for him to meet her. She walked out onto the balcony, which held an amazing view of the kingdom below them, nearly taking her breath away as she looked over the snow covered roofs and streets. Wanting to get even a better view, she looked around, finding an easily climbable way onto the roof itself and she hungrily took the opportunity. Even though she was in her custom shengese attire, she pulled herself through the freezing snow to achieve greater height on viewing the rest of city. Skrymir was a pretty dexterous woman, so her balance and ability of hopping from one side to the other was more than easy for her and when she reached the top...it was well worth it. As far as she could see, a winter wonderland wrapped around her as citizens continued throughout their day doing whatever they needed to get done. Skrymir sighed contently, her breath appearing before her, dazed by the sight in front of her. Her eyes examined the area spread out before her, until something caught her eye, turning to look at what is was. Someone had found themselves onto the balcony. She watched them for a moment, watching the way they held themselves with such grace and highness; this was surely whom she was to meet and soon found out that it was her brother, Knayde. Skrymir's time in Wrathir was short lived as her father soon contacted her that he needed her for his own kingdom, Daganheimr. Skrymir took up the position instantly, to her brothers dismay. She promised him that she'd return every week, especially since the kingdoms are so close together. Appearance Skrymir is a young girl that seems to obtain the physic of a woman. She has a slim, but curvy build; weighing in at around 102lbs and a height of 5'3" (5'6" when she wears her usual heels). She has a heart shaped face and piercing liquid blue eyes that come from her mother. Her platinum blonde hair, which sometimes looks like a light pink in certain lighting, stops just past her shoulders although she usually keeps it tied up with her bangs hanging freely, framing her face. Skrymir's combat attire usually consists of a blue shengese kimono, although tailored to be better suited for combat. Blue portion of the kimono was loosely latched together, with a plunging neckline, which connects together in between her breasts, then reopens to reveal her stomach, but stopping a little bit before her mid-thigh. Covering her open stomach, she wears a traditional sash that was red with white flowers, resembling falling sakura flower petals. Connected to the sash was a longer piece of red cloth that laid behind her with the depiction of falling autumn leaves. Around her arms, she has the traditional long sleeves that flow around her with her movements, around the tops of the sleeves was more red fabric that was hidden under the blue, that overlaps over the tops of the sleeves; a golden emblem laced on each. On her legs she wore black tights that stopped at mid-thigh and on top of that were red leg guards, that stopped at her knees. These led down to her shoes, which were armored heels; which she actually wore to help her balance better. Outside of combat, Skrymir typically wears a simple blue colored kimono, this one with no opened portions and with a less intricate sash wrapped around her waist. When not needed, she doesn't keep her shuriken tied up in her hair, but continues to keep her hair tied up and out of the way. She will also typically leave one of her katana's away, but one on her at all times; always on guard in case anything should happen. Skrymir normally has her hair tied up with a black and red shuriken, which she keeps just in case should she need a ranged weapon. On either side of her hips, katana sheathes are tied tightly onto her sash, one having the design red with blue paint splatter while the other was yellow with blue paint splatter. The hilts of her katana's were wrapped in blue silk wrapping, matching her kimono's fabric, with golden symbols. Personality Skrymir is a mature girl who takes her missions seriously; especially when knowing that her life may be on the line. She is always careful with her steps and watches the area around her like a hawk. As long as her party members are idiots during the heat of the battle, she is typically protective of them and will go out of her way to keep them alive. * Serious * Determined * Perceptive Although she is quiet serious, should she be given the free time, she is quite a fun person to be round. When relaxed, she will smile and be playful towards others. This is often seen when spending time with her siblings, as she doesn't feel the need to be as reserved around them. * Mischievous * Playful * Spirited Following her parents steps, and many others, Skrymir has grown a distaste for undead and will strive to free the world of their retched existence on the world. Friends Brunhilde also known as The Peoples Wrath : {Status - Alive} - "Mother always told me love is a terrible weakness. It gives your enemies a perfect target, clouds your judgement and makes you reckless." '' Skrymir's Mother, the woman she looks up to greatly. She thinks her mother is very strong, not only physically but her will as well. She looks up to her mother highly and strives to do her best to remain in her mothers good graces. 'J-hara' also known as 'The Iridescent Star' : {Status - Deceased} - ''"Father amazes me everyday with his ability to control and contort the void. I hope one day I'll be able to possess that ability myself." Skrymir's Father that has a vast control of magic and the space beyond. Although she doesn't share much of his ability with magic, she still continues to try and learn to control the magical art. She cares deeply for her father and looks up to him as well. Hikari Shiro also known as The White Light : {Status - Alive} - Her fathers best friend and her mothers trusted comrade. Both of her parents have spoke highly about the man. She has yet to actually meet, but is excited to do so. She has heard tales of his heroic deeds and even his darker ones; she wishes to grow and learn from him and maybe even duel him sometime. Ashelia Saint Claire : {Status - Deceased} - An extremely smart woman that not even her mother, nor father would have to tell her much about, as her tales travel far. Her mother doesn't exactly get along with the Aasimar, but doesn't hate her either; which was good enough for Skrymir. She is a close friend to J-hara as well; all of this equaling to the woman being a trusted comrade that she can't wait to meet. Orum Fireaxe : {Status - Alive} - Another one of her mothers trusted comrades after sailing south together. Skrymir has been told to trust this man and to trust his axe. She hasn't yet met him, but she has heard tales of his selfless deeds. Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir : {Status - Alive} - Her half brother. On Abadius 16th, Year 1006, Skrymir finally got to meet her half brother. She met him on one of the balconies of the Wrathian Castle and they had a nice chat as he showed her around her new home. Jelduno Skeggjöld Asgeir Ackers : {Status - Alive} - Her half sister. She has yet to meet her, but she is open to the opportunity whenever Jelduno is ready. [[Mimir Helvig Asegeir|'Mimir Helvig Asgeiri']] : {Status - Alive} - Brother. Enemies Lilith : {Status - Alive} - Skrymir's mother has spoke her hate for this woman a few times; calling her a whore who has a lust for abusing magic for unspeakable things and power. Her father also isn't a fan of the woman, warning Skrymir that the succubus is reckless and emotional; something that cannot be tolerated. Juuna Saie : {Status - Alive} - Skrymir's father has told her that she is a very smart girl, but to be cautious of her past as it holds darkness. Her mother has told Skrymir that even her own lord has warned her to not trust Juuna; leaving Skrymir on edge about this woman. Hekram Vinex : {Status - Alive} - Her mother has warned her about this man and his unpredictable ways and that if they were on the same battle field, to hope he was on the other side of her blade; but if he is by her side to always remain cautious of him. Her father has also told her to be wary of this man; a shifty scholar. Quill Paiyori : {Status - Alive} - The man who was once alive; now turned undead. A man who was once apart of her mothers kingdom, pre-death, but abandoned them in their time of need; whom is now denounced from their kingdom for leaving with no reason, only to find out he left for a dread vampire. Skrymir hopes she never meets this man, for if she does he will be on the other end of her blade. Ghost Eclipse : {Status - Alive} - A dread vampire that is actively promoting tolerance for her curse instead of gaining a cure; something her mother just cannot stand. Tae'lana Thyrilestil: {Status - Alive} - A powerful necromancer whom her mother despises and her father doesn't trust. Skrymir, herself, has heard of the more than less favorable things she has done, along with even stories of helping the Golden Crusade at times when they weren't attack them at her doorstep. Skrymir doesn't trust her but won't be openly aggressive towards her. Crystal : {Status - Alive} - A centaur who she had heard all about. A weak paladin who tried to follow her mothers strong foot steps, but couldn't live up to the task. Skrymir thinks she's pathetic and would crumble under the weakest of heartbreaks. Ruuska : {Status - Alive} - More of an annoyance than an enemy. She's been warned to be wary of this orc, as he tends to be very stupid and tries to redeem things that have no business being redeemed. Resh'Od Argith : {Status - Alive} - A man whom both her father and mother warned her about. He seems to always stick to the shadows and cannot be trusted. Innes : {Status - Alive} - A male catfolk who has a taste for murder and unreason. During an escort mission, several trolls attacked the caravan, to which they later found out that they had regenerative bodies. Instead of keeping them unconcious until the party escaped, the catfolk decided to burn the corpses instead, instantly killing them. The catfolk was brave enough to come near Skrymir's troll to burn it and ended up seeing the other side of her blades. Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character Category:PvP Active